Twice the Miracles
by D-nasty
Summary: One day after a day of school Davis was going around the city until a girl fell into his arms, but not just any girl. It was a girl version of HIMSELF! And isn't alone as a powerful digimon named Chronomon came with her and is bent on destroying everything. Can Davis and the others along with the new girl stop him in time before it's too late? Story has a Female Davis in it.


**This is my first movie like fanfiction so give me your honest opinions ok. And I'm sorry that I took so long my laptop screen got cracked and I went to get it fixed.**

**But like I said in my preview that somehow got deleted(Super mad about that too!) this will have a female Davis in it so look out.**

**Couple will be Daikari, Taiora, Junato, Koumi, Kenlie, Veegato and Agubiyo**

**Viewer expression is advise**

**A D-Nasty production**

**Twice the Miracles**

The school bell rang signaling the end of school as everyone left the school. In the halls were Davis, Kari, Tk, Yolie, Ken, and Cody with Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon walking through leaving the building.

"So what are you guys doing?" Davis asked.

"Well me and Yolie got a date." Ken said.

"We're gonna go see this movie we've been trying to see." Yolie smiled.

"I have to help Matt find an anniversary gift for Jun." Tk said.

"I need to go shopping with my mom." Cody said.

"Well it seems like everyone is busy today." Armadillomon said.

"I would agree." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah seems so." Wormmon said.

"Well we better get going." Patamon said.

"So you doing anything Kari?" Davis asked as everyone left leaving him, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon.

"Unfortunately I have to help my mom cook dinner." Kari sighed.

"That's a bummer." Davis frowned.

"Tell me about it." Gatomon huffed.

"Just make sure nothing gets burned." Veemon said.

Giggling Kari and Gatomon kissed Davis and Veemon on the cheek and left the boys for home.

"Well it's just us now, whatcha wanna do?" Davis asked.

"Leap across the city." Veemon suggested.

"Fine by me." Davis smiled.

Veemon turned into Raidramon with Davis getting on his back and he jumped up leaping off in the distance. They have been at if til it turned into the afternoon showing the sun setting.

"You know this will beat having a license when I'm older." Davis chuckled.

"I hear you on that." Raidramon snickered.

Suddenly the sky flashed red making Raidramon skid to a stop on a building as he and Davis looked up.

"You see that too?" Raidramon asked Davis.

"Yeah, but what was it?" He wondered.

Just then Davis saw something fall from the sky. Looking closer he saw..

It was a girl.

"Raidramon there's a girl falling from the sky!" Davis shouted.

"I'm on it." Raidramon responded.

Raidramon backed up and leaped into the air comming towards the fallen girl when they were close enough Davis stuck out his arms and caught her as they glided through the air.

"Is she ok?" Raidramon asked.

"Yeah she's unconcious." Davis said.

He got a good look at her to see she was around Davis' age with tan skin and crimson hair that went to her shoulders wearing a bright blue tank top with brown shorts and orange sneakers having goggled around her head that looked like the ones Davis had on him right now with a couple of bruises on her.

"But just where did this chick come from?"

"Davis we got other problems."

Davis looked up in the sky to what Raidramon was talking about.

Comming out of the clouds was red energy in the form of a dragon with blazing white eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Davis breathed.

The energy dragon looked around before getting its gaze on Davis and Raidramon but more specifically.

The girl in his arms.

The dragon roared before making a dash at the group.

"Raidramon get us out of here!" Davis shouted tightening his grip on the girl and Raidramon.

"Right!" Raidramon nodded.

In a flash of blue lighting Raidramon zoomed towards a building missing the dragon's charge and skidding to a stop as the dragon turned around to look at Raidramon before roaring and and comming towards him.

"Shit! Raidramon move it!"

"Rodger that!"

Raidramon turned and began running off and leaping each building he came across with the dragon right on his heels. The dragon reared its head back and fired black flames from the mouth. Raidramon turned his head to see the attack comming at him so he jumped off the building and landed on the streets startling the people and cars around him before taking off again with the dragon soaring down behind breaking windows from the force.

Raidramon kept up his speed trailing lightning behind him making sure to leap left and right past all obstacles that came in his way, meanwhile Davis was holding on tight while making sure to keep the girl tight in his embrace. Looking back Davis saw the dragon firing black flames again so he reared Raidramon left then right making him dodge the attacks, as they kept running Davis saw the bridge comming into view.

"Raidramon I have an idea! Get to the bridge!"

"Gotcha!"

Raidramon skidded before running up fast towards the bridge as the dragon roared following them and gaining, running faster Raidramon jumped up and leaped off the top of the cars gaining more speed. The dragon was gaining fast sqiunting its eyes as it neared Raidramon, Davis, and the girl.

"Now Raidramon!"

Leaping up in the air Raidramon turned to face the dragon.

"Thunder Blast!"

Raidramon fired his attack electrocuting the dragon but the metal beams of the bridge bounce the attacks back at the dragon doubleing the attack as it roared blinding it in a blue light. When the light vanished the dragon has steam comming off of it with its body sparking with electricity.

When it raised its head it saw that Raidramon, Davis, and the girl were gone it reared its head back and roared to the sky in anger.

Away from the bridge on a building were Davis and Veemon with the girl leaning up against the wall.

"Nice plan Davis." Veemon said.

"Thanks. Now we just to need to tend to her." Davis said thumbing to the girl.

"Ugh.." The girl moaned moving a little.

"I think she's comming to." Veemon said.

"W-Where am I?" The girl moaned opening up her maroon eyes.

"Are you ok?" Davis asked.

"I think so." The girl said. She turned her head and looked at Veemon, next thing you know she hugging him tightly. "Veemon its you! I thought you were dead!" The girl cried.

"What?" Veemon asked confused.

"You took that hit from that monster so I'd assume you died." The girl said leaning back letting Veemon go laughing heartly. "But its good to know my partner's ok."

"Um Veemon's my partner." Davis said.

"No he's mine." The girl said looking at Davis. "I know all about him."

"Prove it!" Davis challanged.

"Veemon is head overheals for Gatomon!" The girl said standing up.

"His favorite food are chili dogs!" Davis said getting in the girls face.

"He likes to pull pranks on bad people!"

"He loves to go on runs as Raidramon!"

"He adores romance movies!"

"He has a fear of spinach!"

"And he also likes flexing as ExVeemon!" Both shouted.

Veemon by this time was embarrassed with all the things that was being said about him yet was surprised this girl had equal information on him as Davis like she was him.

"Ok this is getting a little wierd." Veemon muttered.

"You're telling me. Just how do you know so much about Veemon?" Davis asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Besides he's my digimon partner." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Davis asked.

"Daiko. And yours?" The girl named Daiko asked.

"Davis." Davis answered.

"I've always been Davis' partner." Veemon said to Daiko who looked confused.

"That cant be right." Daiko said.

_"Ok this chick is obviously telling the truth from what I can tell, but this is just impossible to figure out. Unless..."_ Davis eyes went wide when he thought up of the only solution. "Um can you tell me your last name?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

"Well say it at the same time."

"Ok then."

"Motomiya." Both Davis and Daiko looked at the other in suprisement as Veemon was looking at both of them shocked.

"I dont suppose you have a mom and dad named Jack and Gina Motomiya?" Davis asked.

"And you have an older sister named Jun Motomiya?" Daiko asked.

"Ok just what does this mean?" Veemon asked starting to freak out.

"It means that Daiko is Davis from another dimension." Davis, Daiko, and Veemon turned around to see Gennai behind them.

"Gennai!" Veemon shouted.

"Figures you'd know about this." Davis huffed crossing his arms.

"Yeah always pulling shit like this." Daiko agreed putting her hands on her hips.

"Well since your wanting to know." Gennai said sitting on the ground as did Davis, Daiko, and Veemon. "See there are other dimensions besides ours and each one has its own Gennai that we keep in touch with."

"Like some sort of dimensional telephone." Davis mussed crossing his arms.

"I guess gaurdians want to know the conditions of each ones dimension." Daiko shrugged.

"So what happend to Daiko's dimension?" Veemon asked not noticing Daiko's face going grim but Davis did.

"From what I know from their Gennai they were fighting a deadly foe last time I checked." Gennai said.

"What happend?" Davis asked keeping his eyes on Daiko.

"I'm afraid I dont know. You'll have to know from Daiko." Gennai said.

Suddenly all eyes went to Daiko who was hugging her legs and her hair was shadowing her eyes.

"Everything's gone." Daiko mussed hugging herself closer. "My home was destroyed, my friends and loved ones were killed before my eyes, everything was taken from me by **him**." She said him with venom.

"Who's him?" Veemon asked.

"Chronomon. A evil digimon bent on destroying everything. His power is unimaginable, even with my crest of miracles it was taking everything I had to try and stop him. When our powers collided it set off a chain reactions and opened up portal to other dimensions from what I was seeing." Daiko explained.

"Unfortunately Daiko it would seem that blast destroyed your own dimension except for you and Chronomon and somehow." Gennai said grimly.

Daiko by this time was shaking and choking on her sobs as tears came down her face. Davis wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him as Daiko buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out for everything she lost. Veemon looked at Daiko sadly for her lost as Gennai closed his eyes shaking his head for the misfortune.

"I'm guessing that red energy dragon me and Veemon encountered was Chronomon." Davis said after Daiko calmed down. "Me and Raidramon was hopping around the city when Daiko came falling out of the sky, when we caught her Chronomon gave chase to us but we managed to lose him in the city."

"He wont stop." Daiko sighed. "Being the only one left who opposed him he wont stop til he's destroyed me."

"But from that battle you managed to wound each other pretty badly right?" Veemon asked as Daiko nodded her head. "Then Chronomon might use this chance to hide and recover himself."

"Until that time comes we'll have to keep Daiko safe." Gennai said as everyone looked at him. "And Daiko I'm sorry for your lose in everything."

Daiko nodded her head as Davis hugged her tighter and Veemon placed his hand on her knee in comfort.

"I'll be going now to try to get a fix on Chronomon." Gennai said getting up and turning around. "Davis, Veemon I trust you to tell the others."

Davis and Veemon only nodded their heads as Gennai disappeared.

"Are you gonna be ok Daiko?" Davis asked.

"I'm not sure." Daiko said getting out off Davis' embrace.

"Maybe we should head on home." Veemon suggested.

Agreeing with him Davis turned Veemon into Raidramon as he and Daiko got on his back and he leaped off the roof towards home.

_"This place is exactly like the home I had. But it's gone now." _Daiko thought tightening her arms around Davis' waist.

_"Poor Daiko. She lost everything and one she loved because of that Chronomon jerk. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to her." _Davis frowned.

_"I know we just meet her, but I'm going to do everything I can to make Daiko feel better. And one way to do that is to help her take down Chronomon." _Raidramon thought.

_**With Chronomon**_

Chronomon was in the digital world deep in a cave where he was sitting against the wall letting his injured from his epic battle with Daiko heal over.

"Damn that miracle bitch Daiko Motomiya. Once I have healed up she will feel my wrath." Chronomon said grimacing as a cut on his wing healed up. _"But given the circumstances I'm in it will take awhile before I am back to full strength again."_ Chronomon raised up his right claw looking at it as it glowed black with blue and red specs.

"But once I get enough strength I'll send my forces to get me more power to quicken my recovery." Chronomon chuckled.

_**Motomiya Residence**_

Davis walked in his room with Daiko behind him with Veemon in her arms to calm her having him in her arms.

"Well that took a hell of a lot of convincing my parents to let you stay here." Davis said closing his door.

"I'll say. Telling them Daiko was a runaway from obusive parents was anything but easy. It's kind of a good thing she had the bruises on her to look convincing." Veemon said.

"Well it's not like we could've said; "Hey I'm actually the girl version of your son from another dimension which was destroyed by and evil digimon." Daiko said sitting down on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Point well taken." Davis said sitting down on his computer chair. "So how do you want to break it to the others tomorrow?" He asked Daiko.

"I'm not really sure myself." She sighed resting her chin on Veemon's head.

"It's not gonna be easy to explain, but once Daiko shows she knows things about them like she did with me they'll have to believe." Veemon said looking up at Daiko.

"At this point it's our only plan." Davis huffed.

"So random question, but who's dating who here?" Daiko asked.

"Oh well Tai and Sora are dating, so is Matt and Jun, Izzy and Mimi, Ken and Yolie, and Agumon and Biyomo."

"You and Veemon are'nt dating anyone?"

"Well me and Davis are working our way to ask Gatomon and Kari out."

"What was the couples in your home?"

"About the same. But I dated Tk."

"Ew."

"Dont remind me. That bastard cheated on me with some bimbo, but I made sure to hurt her and him."

"What are the chances you're going to use our Tk as your punching bag?"

"Pretty him Veemon."

"Well then it sucks to be him."

"You can say that again."

"Pretty much."

The door opened up as Jun came in.

"Hey Daiko the bath's ready for you." Jun said.

"Ok then." Daiko said setting Veemon down. "I'll be back once I get cleaned." She said turning to Davis.

"No problem." Davis smiled.

Daiko smiled back at him getting off the bed and heading out the door.

"So what's the real deal with this girl Daiko?" Jun asked once she was out.

"You'll be shocked with what we found out today." Veemon said.

"Why's that?" Jun wondered.

"The truth is that Daiko is actually the girl version of me from another dimension." Davis said.

"You're kidding right?"

"Me and Davis wish we we're but we're not. In her dimension Daiko was fighting an evil digimon named Chronomon in the their fights their combined power destroyed her home and transported them to our world."

"Now that you mention it I do see the similarities between you guys. Still it's kinda freaky you met the girl version of yourself."

"Tell me about it. But the fact is she lost everything to a monster and now I'm going to help her."

"Always thinking of others bro."

Jun smiled and walked towards Davis ruffling his head making him chuckle. She waved at him as she turned around and left the room.

"Look Davis I'm going to turn in tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Veemon yawned.

"Sure thing buddy." Davis smiled watching Veemon lay down on the bed and fell asleep. Davis put his arms on the desk to go over everything that he found out today.

_"Well it seems we're about to deal with another evil digimon creep. But the thing is he was able to kill our group and home in another dimsension making him a serious threat. No one would know more about that than Daiko." _Davis reached into his shirt and pulled out his crest of miracles looking at it. _"Let's just hope nothing catastrophic happens."_

Davis must have really been lost in thought cause he hear the door opened behind him, turning around he saw it was Daiko now wearing a dark blue tank top that stopped under her chest showing off her slim and tonned stomach and black shorts that stopped at her butt as she was drying her hair.

Davis was blushing up a storm from her sleep attire and could honestly say.

She looked damn near good.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Hey yourself." Daiko smiled putting the towel on her shoulders and walked towards Davis. "I want to say how apprecitive I am of you doing all of this for me."

"It's no trouble really. Besides I could'nt leave you hanging like that." Davis grinned.

"Yeah true." Daiko giggled and noticed Davis' crest around his neck. "Thinking about something important like Chronomon?"

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"Whenever I have something serious on my mind I end up looking at my crest too. It's become a habit for me now."

"Guess we're alike in more ways than one."

"Appears so."

Daiko then pulled the towel off here and threw it at Davis' face making them both giggle before calming down.

"I think it's time we get some sleep. We got an important and akward day tomorrow." Davis said.

"No doubt about that." Daiko agreed.

Both climbed into bed and went to sleep.

_**Next day**_

Davis, Daiko, Jun, and Veemon where walking towards the park where they were to meet the others as it was a saturday.

"So what are you guys planning on doing?" Daiko asks.

"We decided that we're gonna have a picnic and just chill with everybody." Jun answered.

"Pretty much just mellow out." Veemon shrugged.

"Hey look we're here." Davis said noticing they were in the park.

In the park they noticed Tai and Sora sitting on a bench cuddling, Izzy and Mimi were sitting under a tree laughing at videos on his laptop, Joe and Cody were playing chess, Tk, Ken, Yolie, and Matt were playing basket ball, and Kari was taking photos of all the events going around. Agumon and Biyomon were making out on a different bench, Tentomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon were snoozing in a tree, Palmon and Gomamon were splash fighting in a pond, Wormmon and Armadillomon were playing tag, and Gatomon was just laying around on a rock.

"Game point!" Matt said slamming the ball in the hoop having him and Tk won the game.

"And here's your prize." Jun said walking to Matt and kissing him who kissed back.

"Hey babe." Matt smiled.

"Nice to see you guys showed." Tk said.

"Hey Davis who's the girl?" Yolie asked as everyone came to greet the Motomiyas and Veemon.

"Everyone this is Daiko." Davis introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Davis has told me alot about you guys, I practically know you." Daiko smiled waving.

"Davis never mention you to us before." Kari frowned looking at Daiko suspiciously.

"Yeah funny story about that." Davis chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mimi asked smirking.

"No!" Davis and Daiko shouted blushing making everyone laughed except Kari.

"Well now that everyone's here lets mingle." Tai said as everyone agreed.

"So when are we gonna tell everyone the truth?" Daiko whispered to Davis.

"I'll tell them soon. For now I just want everyone to get to know you." Davis whispered back.

What they didn't know was that Kari heard what they said making her frown more.

_**With Chronomon**_

"Now is the time to unleash my forces." Chronomon said raising his right claw over the ground making a puddle of red energy.

Said puddle began bubbling up before figures rose from it as they looked like Deoxys' attack and speed forms.

"Now my ChroDeomon go and bring chaos in both the digital world and real world to bring me enough power to return me to my full strength." Chronomon commanded waving his arm. "Now go!"

The ChroDeomon all nodded their heads and flew out of the cave.

"Soon I will destroy this world just like I did the last one." Chronomon grinned.

_**Back at the park**_

Everyone got to know Daiko well and consider her great company.

Well that is everyone except Kari that is for some reason.

"Everyone sure is warming up to me." Daiko giggled as she and Davis was sitting on a rock near a pond.

"They sure are. But for some reason Kari seems to be forcing hers." Davis mussed confused.

"Your telling me. Back in my dimension me and Kari were best friends so this is a loop for me too." Daiko said equally confused.

With Kari she was sitting under a tree away from Davis and Daiko frowning at the ground.

_"Davis and that Daiko girl seem awfully chumy with each other. What's more is that they want to tell the others something but what?" _Kari thought crossing her arms before she gasped in realization. _"Maybe Daiko is Davis' secret girlfriend and he wants to tell everyone today!"_ Kari then growled in anger. _"No! That can't be right! Davis is suppose to be my boyfriend! I'm the one he should like!"_

With the others they were talking at the bench.

"Daiko sure is a fun person to be around." Yolie said.

"You can say that again. She really blends in like she knows us." Cody said.

"Speaking of knowing you've noticed how Daiko looks at Davis every now and then?" Tk asked.

"Sure have. It shows she's clearly crushing on him." Mimi said.

"She's not the only one." Sora mussed noticing the way Kari has been acting with Daiko and the looks she's been giving Davis for awhile now.

"But what I'm wondering is why has'nt Davis ever told us about her?" Matt wondered.

"Well you'll find out today." Jun shrugged already knowing what Davis and Daiko were doing.

Veemon was laying back near the pond just chilling out.

"I could snooze here forever." Veemon sighed.

"Someone looks relaxed." Veemon looked up to see Gatomon standing over him smirking with her paws on her hips.

"Hey Gatomon." Veemon smiled sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really just needed to talk to you really." Gatomon said sitting down beside Veemon. "So what's the deal with this Daiko girl?"

"Sorry that's something Davis is wanting to tell everyone on his own."

"If you say so."

"So what was that thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Well you know how these past couple of months we've gotten along greatly?"

"Yeah."

"And all those times it was just the two of us and you got me a couple of gifts."

"Gatomon where are you going with this?"

Gatomon took her left paw and placed it on top of Veemon's right hand.

"What I'm trying to say is.." Gatomon blushed looking down before she looked up. "I like you a lot Veemon. And I was wondering if we could go out."

Veemon was shocked of what he heard from Gatomon, but most of all he was bursting from happiness that Gatomon felt the same way about him as he did her. He turned his hand around and grasped her paw tightly.

"Gatomon you have no idea how happy that makes me. And yes I would love to go out with you." Veemon said smiling at her tenderly.

Gatomon had tears in her eyes by this time happy that Veemon accepted her feelings.

Gatomon leaned in as did Veemon with their eyes closing as they kissed passionately Veemon slipping his left hand on Gatomon's hip pulling her close as she place her right paw on his face deepining the kiss.

Away from the new couple Agumon and Biyomon saw the whole thing and could'nt help but smile at them.

"Aw that's so sweet don't you think so Agumon." Biyomon cooed.

"Yeah. I'm happy for those too." Agumon sighed happily.

"Their now as cute as us though." Biyomon said turning her head to Agumon.

"How right you are." Agumon agreed as they kissed.

"Hey guys." Davis said getting everyone's attention as he and Daiko walked towards the group. "There's something about Daiko I want to tell you."

"What's that Davis?" Ken asked.

Just before he could say anything everyone's D-3's starting to beeping loudly.

"Izzy what's going on?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, let me see." Izzy said pulling out his labtop and opening it up checking it. "My scanners say that there's trouble in the digital world going on in a town."

"Well we better check it out." Sora said.

Just then an explosion went off in the city making the gang even more alert.

"Now there's something going on the city!" Matt said.

"And it does'nt sound good." Joe said.

"Ok my group will go and check out the digital world, while Tai's group stay here and take care of whatever's in the city." Davis said.

"Alright then." Tai nodded. "Izzy is the portal up?"

"Portal's up and waiting." Jun responded.

_"Something tells me Chronomon is behind this." _Daiko thought.

"Alright then let's go!" Yolie said as the younger gang was sucked up in the computer.

"Ok then guys lets do it." Tai said as everyone lifted up their digivices.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikakkumon!"

Everyone mounted on their digimon with Jun getting on with Matt before they all rushed off to the city.

_**With Davis' group**_

Davis, Kari, Tk, Yolie, Cody, Ken, and Daiko come out of the portal landing in a town.

"Why did Daiko come again?" Cody asked.

"Cause I want to help anyway I can." Daiko frowned.

"Well I don't think it would be safe for you to be here." Tk mussed.

"I want to help to I'm helping! Got it?!" Daiko growled making Cody and Tk flinch backing up while Ken slightly hid behind Yolie.

"We got it." Cody and Tk said as Ken nodded his head.

_"I like this girl." _Yolie smirked in her head.

"This is the place Izzy said was under attack right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah it is." Davis nodded.

Right as he said that digimon came running right past them screaming in terror, hearing blasting noises and explosion the gang looked up to see a swarm of ChroDeomon blasting red energy blasts from their chests.

"ChroDeomon!" Daiko growled.

"And how do you know what these digimon are?" Hawkmon asked.

"We can ask Daiko about this later. Right now it's time for us to throwdown." Armadillomon said.

"He's right let's take these guys down!" Davis said as everyone lifted up their D-3's.

"Veemon armor-digivolve to... Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

"Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armor-digivolve to... Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to... Halsemon the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to... Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Let's party! Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon jumped up incasing himslef in fire and flew into the ChroDeomon swarm.

"Queens' Paw!" Nefertimon fired rupes from her gauntlets knocking some down.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon spread out his wings and fired stars from them.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon twirled into a tornado and rammed into the swarm.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon crossed his amrs and fired his drills nailing the ChroDeomon.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon extended both of his spikes glowing purple and flew into the swarm.

While the digimon were taking care of the ChroDeomon the gang was getting the digimon to safety.

"Come on move it people." Yolie said.

"This way to safety." Cody said.

"Hurry along now." Tk said.

"This way, that's it." Ken said.

"So these are Chronomon's flunkies huh?" Davis asked as he and Daiko were lifting rubble off a Lopmon.

"That's right." Daiko grunted as they got the rubble off Lopmon who thanked them and ran off. "The bad news is that the more destruction they cause the more power Chronomon gains from them."

"Dammit. No doubt he's using that power to heal himself up." Davis frowned.

"Exactly so we'll need to take these ChroDeomon twice as fast so Chronomon does'nt heal quickly." Daiko nodded.

"And just who is Chronomon?" Davis and Daiko turned around to see Kari standing behind them with her hands on her hips taping her foot frowning at both of them with a look on her face that meant serious buisness. "Davis, Daiko you got some explaining to do!"

_"Aw man. She's giving me that look." _Davis groaned.

_"Man even in another dimension Kari has that same look. Talk about ironic." _Daiko whinned.

_**With Tai's group**_

Greymon and Garurumon were back to back as they were surrounded by ChroDeomon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired large fireballs knocking ChroDeomon into buildings.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired blue flames pushing the foes back.

"Are all the people away from this area?" Matt asked.

"Yeah nobody here but us. Speaking of which, hey Izzy anything about these guys?!" Tai asked.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon crossed his arms and fired his electric ball nailing a swarm of ChroDeomon.

"Sorry guys but I got no information about these guys!" Izzy said looking at his labtop.

"Well that's just dandy." Jun griped.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon spread her wings launching fireballs.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon twirled around firing a barrage of needles.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikakkumon fired his horn splitting into a barrage of missles.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully better than we are." Mimi said.

"Somehow I doubt it." Joe said.

_**Back with Davis' group**_

Davis and Daiko just got done telling Kari everything as the digimon managed to force the ChroDeomon back.

"Whoa." Kari breathed sitting down.

"Yeah. That's alot to take in I know." Daiko said.

"But trust us Kari that is the truth." Davis said.

"I know I believe you." Kari said getting back up. "For what it's worth we'll make sure to get that creep back for everything he's done to you." She said looking at Daiko smiling.

"Thanks Kari. That means a bunch." Daiko smiled.

"It's the least I can do." Kari chuckled softly. "Man I can't believe I was jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Daiko asked confused.

"Why would you be jealous of Daiko Kari?" Davis wondered.

"I thought Daiko was your secret girlfriend or something." Kari blushed looking down on the ground as Daiko and Davis blushed too.

"Hey guys." Davis, Daiko, and Kari turned to see the others comming towards them as the digimon turned back to their preious forms. "All those things took off." Cody said.

"They're probably heading back to Chronomon." Daiko frowned.

"Is there anyway we can follow them?" Kari asked.

"Unfortunately no. Our D-3's would'nt be able to track them despite their function." Daiko explained.

"Well that sucks." Davis said.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" Tk asked.

"We'll explain once we meet up with Tai and the rest." Davis said walking past the gang to find a tv.

"You heard the man. Move it people." Daiko said following.

"Who does she think she is?" Yolie huffed crossing her arms.

"If only you knew." Kari chuckled.

_**Back with Tai's group**_

"Yeah you better fly away!" Mimi shouted as the ChroDeomon flew out of the city.

"At least those things are gone now." Matt said.

"I agree." Joe sighed.

"I don't know, something about this whole thing does'nt seem right." Izzy mussed.

"You can say that again." Everyone looks to see Davis and the others walking to them. "I have some explaining to about this whole situation that involves these ChroDeomon and Daiko. And I wanted to do it while we were all together."

"What do you mean Davis?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry you guys are in for a real treat." Jun said.

"See it's like this.." Davis said as he started to explain who Daiko really was and everything with why the ChroDeomon were attacking.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Everyone but Kari exclaimed in shock.

"Yep that's the deal here." Davis shrugged.

"My mind is blown." Gomamon said.

"Tell me about it. The fact that were talking to a female version of Davis is astounding." Tentomon said.

"But the fact that this guy Chronomon was strong enough to kill us in another dimension makes me shudder." Palmon siad.

"Well you can bet we're gonna beat him here on our own turf." Biyomon said.

"She's right." Gabumon agreed.

"Together we'll make sure Chronomon gets what's comming to him." Agumon said.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to Daiko." Veemon smiled.

"C'mon Veemon we're friends." Wormmon grinned.

"Besides, I'd be willing help out my new boyfriend with anything." Gatomon smirked winking.

"And you can bet I'll be helping you guys." Daiko smiled.

"Are you sure about that? I mean no offense but you don't have a digimon so how could you help?" Tk wondered.

"I'm more than just a pretty face boys. When it comes to it I rock with the best of them." Daiko smirked raising her right fist covered in gold flames making all the boys except Davis back up.

"Hehe ok we believe you." Matt chuckled nervously.

"Yep definately me." Davis snickered.

_**With Chronomon**_

In the cave the ChroDeomon were firing dark redish energy beams from their chests into Chronomon who was glowing with power.

"That's it. Just a little more then I'll be able to destroy this worlds digidestined." Chronomon chuckled flexing his right claw. "But to speed it up I'll send an armada into the human world and the more destruction they cause the more power I'll get quicker."

Chronomon's eyes glowed incasing the ChroDeomon in white energy as they multiplies to one thousand copies.

"Soon. My rise will come again." Chronomon said.

_**Back with the digidstined**_

"Gennai do you have anything yet on Chronomon?" Davis asked as everyone was crowded around Izzy's laptop looking at Gennai on the screen.

"Sadly no I have'nt. This one is good at covering his tracks." Gennai sighed.

"Dammit." Daiko growled.

"If Gennai can't find him we're sunk." Joe said.

"Always with the negativity with you." Jun said shaking her head.

"Dont sweat it Gennai we'll figure this out." Tai assured.

"I hope so." Gennai said flicking off the laptop.

"So now what do we do?" Mimi asked.

"We get ourselves ready for whatever else Chronomon has up his sleeve." Daiko said.

Out of nowhere red lightning appeared in the sky as a portal opened up and a barrage load of ChroDeomon flew out of it into the city.

"I think we should be ready now." Gomamon said.

"Let's bring them down." Davis said raising his fist.

"We'd be risking our very lives in this." Izzy frowned.

"So, that's nothing new." Veemon smirked.

"To be honest it's just another day." Gatomon shrugged.

"Funny how we're being casual about this." Joe deadpanned.

"Less talking more rocking." Daiko said.

"You heard her everyone let's rock it." Tai said as everyone got their digivices ready.

"Agumon warp-digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon super-digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Tentomon super-digiolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon super-digivolve to... Lillymon!"

"Gomamon super-digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Veemon! Wormmon! Super dna digivolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

"Hawkmon! Gatomon! Super dna digivolve to... Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon! Patamon! Super dna digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"

Everyone mounted on or up with their digimon with Jun getting on with Matt and Daiko getting on Imperialdramon's head and they all charged at Chronomon's forces.

Explosion, blasts, and everything were going all over the place as the city turned into one hell of a war zone with the digidestined trying to rid of the ChroDeomon.

"Imperialdramon fry them!" Davis shouted as Imperialdramon fired his Positron Laser at the million of ChroDeomon as he steadyed himself on the shoulder.

"There's just too many of them!" Ken said from the other shoulder.

"We just have to keep it up!" Kari yelled taking cover from a energy blast that Silphymon dodged.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired his attack at the ChroDeomon.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon launched his ice missles nailing a few.

"I dont suppose anyone wants to just ask them to leave. Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer knocking a few ChroDeomon in a building.

"I dont think they will Zudomon." Joe said ducking.

"That would be the most stupidest thing if they did." Yolie said holding on.

"Daiko how do you destory these guys." Tk asked getting his grip on Shakkoumon.

"Aim for the orbs that's the weakstop." Daiko said on top of Imperialdramon's head.

"These things are like bugs!" Garudomon said kicking one away.

"Hey I resent that!" MegaKabuterimon said blasting one into another.

"She didn't mean you MegaKabuterimon." Sora said.

"I dont suppose anyone else wants these things gone?" Imperialdramon asked punching one away.

"Tai whaddya say we all attack at once!" Davis shouted.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tai yelled.

Following their idea everyone gathered together and began powering up for their attacks.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Bombs!"

Everyone launched their attacks nailing a good amount of ChroDeomon making them fall from the sky and on to the streets.

"Haha! We got em!" Yolie shouted.

Everyone else cheered for stopping the ChroDeomon, all but Daiko with Davis noticing.

"What's up Daiko?" Davis asked.

"That seemed a little too easy." Daiko muttered.

Just then all the ChroDeomon glowed red and evaporated into mist before vanshing.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Imperialdramon asked.

_**With Chronomon**_

Red mist surrounded Chronomon as all his injuries started healing until they were all fixed, making him stand up on his feet flexing his wings before chuckling evilly.

"Finally, now that I'm healed I can bring destruction and chaos." Chronomon laughed before vanishing in a red light.

_**Back in the city**_

Daiko gasped clutching on her chest with her left hand tighening it getting a dreading feeling all over her body.

"Daiko are you ok?" Ken asked seeing her shake.

"N-No I'm not." Daiko breathed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Suddenly in front of the group red lightning flashed and the monster that caused Daiko all her pain and greif appeared.

Chronomon.

"I'm guessing that's him." Cody muttered.

"That's the bastard all right." Daiko growled with so much hate.

"Chronomon." Kari frowned.

"It's good to see you again Daiko. I've seen you allied yourself with this world's digidestined." Chronomon chuckled.

"Cut the bullshit Chronomon!" Davis roared.

"Oh let me guess, your the boy version of Daiko right?" Chronomon asked.

"The name's Davis Motomiya, and your gonna pay for what you've done!" Davis shouted.

"That's right Davis!" Imperialdramon said punching his fists together before flying towards Chronomon.

"Help him out WarGreymon!" Tai said.

"On it Tai!" WarGreymon said flying behind Imperialdramon.

"Show me what you got." Chronomon smirked.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired his attacks from his arm.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon twirled around in a spinning attack.

Chronomon raised up his arms and blocked Imperialdramon's attack with his left hand while he stopped WarGreymon cold with his right hand holding his faceplate.

"What the?!" Ken gawked.

"He stopped their attacks cold." Daiko gritted.

"Pathetic." Chronomon said firing crimson blasts from his hands knocking Imperialdramon and WarGreymon in the street. "Just like the ones in the other dimension."

"Take him down!" Jun shouted as everyone charged at him launching their attacks.

But Chronomon just smirked and dodged all of them before teleporting all over the place kncoking each and everyone down into the street joining WarGreymon and Imperiladramon.

"Is everyone ok?" Izzy asked as he was helping Mimi up with Matt helping Jun, Tai helping Sora, Ken helping Yolie, and Davis helping Kari and Daiko.

"Peachy." Yolie moaned.

"Even in another world Daiko I will destory everything." Chronomon chuckled floating above the group.

"Shut up!" Davis and Daiko glowed gold before firing energy blasts but Chronomon knocked them aside with his right arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" Chronomon laughed.

"No this is!" MegaKabuterimon shouted flying towards him as the other digimon followed suit.

"That's it. Give me more entertainment." Chronomon said spreading his wings and flying up in the air taking the battle to the skies.

"I'll give you more than that." Zudomon said tackling up against him but was only able to nudge him.

Chronomon raised up his left knee hitting Zudomon in the gut hard making him cough up blood.

"Hang on Zudomon!" Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon flew in fast trying to help him out.

"Dont make me laugh." Chronomon grabbed Zudomon by the shell spun around an threw him into Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon. "Chronojetic Stream!" Fired a blue energy blast with a red spiral with it the attack hit the three digimon slamming them into a building were they dedigivolved back into Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon.

"He took them out with one attack!" Garudamon gasped.

"This guy spells serious trouble." MetalGarurumon gritted.

"We can't give up so easily." Shakkoumon said swiping his right claw at Chronomon but he caught it with his left hand while holding his left claw with his right.

"Hold him still Shakkoumon." Silphymon said getting behind him. "Astral Laser!" Firing a laser that looked like himself Silphymon's attack hit dead center in creating smoke. "Nailed him."

"What that an attack?" Chronomon asked in a bored tone as the smoke cleared showing not even a scratch mark on him.

"This will be, Wing Blade!" Garudamon flew behind Chronomon and fired her attack on his back but it had the same effect as Silphymon's attack. "Damn."

"This is how you attack, Galick Wave!" Chronomon's body glowed purple firing a body blast shockwave that hit the three slamming them into the ground dedigivolving back into Armadillomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Biyomon.

"He's dropping our digimon like their nothing." Joe said.

"It's like he's in a whole other league." Sora said.

"Do you fools honestly think you can stop me!" Chronomon bellowed firing red beams from his mouth as the gang moved out the way trying not to get hit.

"We don't think, we know Chrono fucker!" Daiko yelled.

"Are you trying to provoke him?" Tk asked only to get slapped in the back of his head by Daiko.

"Walked right into that one." Kari said.

"I'm the bringer of destruction! The end of all life! I will annihilate everything and one!" Chronomon roared firing a red beam with blue and black static.

"In your dreams!" Davis yelled glowing gold flying in the air.

"Or his nightmares!" Daiko yelled glowing gold and flying off as well.

Davis and Daiko punched through the beam heading towards Chronomon and kicked him in the chest making him stagger back before getting his bearings back.

"Miracle brats!" Chronomon muttered. "Chronojetic Stream!" Firing his attack it sailed through the air towards Davis and Daiko.

Davis flew in front of Daiko and made a gold barrier surrounding them holding the attack grunting, only for the attack to break through and slam Davis into a building making him fall with the ruble on top of him.

"Davis!" Kari shouted running towards him.

"You creep!" Daiko shouted flying right in Chronomon's face and kicked him under the chin making his head shot, growling at this Chronomon raised his arms up and slammed them into Daiko crashing her into the street.

Davis moaned getting up on his legs all bloody and scratched up with only his short and shoes on and ripped his crest from his neck as it shinned.

"Davis are you alright?" Kari asked concerned.

"I will be in a few." Davis frowned pointing his crest at Chronomon firing a gigantic blast of gold energy at Chronomon slamming him into a building.

"It seems like the only thing that can really hurt Chronomon is the crest of miracles." Izzy said.

"That and we'll need a few powerful digimon of our own." Daiko said floating down beside Davis with scratches and bruises all over her body but was okay.

"I'm pretty powerful so send me back in." Gatomon said comming up to Davis, Kari, and Daiko.

"I think its time we call out an old favorite." Matt grinned.

"You guys think you can hold him off long enough for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to get ready?" Tai asked.

"Let's show this bastard what happens when you mess with us." Davis smirked with Kari and Daiko nodding their heads.

"Right." Kari and Daiko agreed.

Davis and Daiko flew up in the air as Kari raised up her D-3 with it shinning as did Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

Kari got on Angewomon's shoulder as she too joined in.

"Take this!" Imperialdramon punched Chronomon in the face but he his bearing back and kneed Imperialdramon in the gut.

"Foolish dragon." Chronomon said grabbing his head raising it up then swiped his claw his chest only for Imperialdramon to grab it in the nick of time.

"Dont take me lightly." Imperialdramon growled beforing firing a Positron Laser at Chronomon's chest making him soar in the air.

"That will do little against me!" Chronomon laughed.

"Then try this on for size!" Looking up Chronomon was hit in the gut by two gold blurs making him bend over in pain clutching on to his stomach, growling he looked up to see the blurs were Davis and Daiko.

"Annoying children." Chronomon growled.

"If you thought one Motomiya was bad." Davis said.

"Then try two with twice the miracle power." Daiko said.

"It was that same power that could'nt stop me from destroying Daiko's home. What good do you think it will do gainst me now?" Chronomon challenged.

"She'll have backup." Kari said as Angewomon flew in Chronomon's face.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon fired her pink cross attack knocking Chronomon back.

"Fools! You're only delaying your destruction!" Chronomon firing his Galick Wave made Davis, Daiko, and Angewomon fly out the way but got knocked away as Chronomon flew in between them and spun around in a crimson tornado. "I will not be bested by mere children and their pets! Chron Destruction!"

Chronomon posistioned his cannon-like wings and fired crimson black static blasts at the airborn group.

"Daiko together!" Davis said glowing gold.

"Right." Daiko nodded glowing gold too.

"Kari I'll need a little help." Angewomon said.

"Gotcha." Kari nodded glowing pink.

Davis and Daiko put their hands together and fired a gold spiral energy wave as Angewomon fired a Celestial Arrow as Kari empowered it with her energy, all three blasts clashed into each other each one trying to push the other back until they exploded creating smoke that covered them. Imperialdramon use that as his cue to fly into the smoke and ram Chronomon right out of there before punching him left then right uppercutted him and then spinned slamming his left foot down in a axe kicked knocking Chronomon right on top of a building but he right himself up and landed on his feet.

Growling Chronomon looked at Imperialdramon with rage in his eyes before his vision was blocked as Angewomon flew right in his face before kicking him across the face making him stumble, Kari then jumped off Angewomon with her hands glowing pink before firing a bursting energy at Chronomon's chest making him skid to the ledge of the building.

"These bunch are a lot more determined than the last group." Chronomon frowned steeling himself.

"That's because you should'nt underestimate us!" Chronomon looked up to see Davis flying down at him before decking Chronomon on his forehead making him bend down on one knee.

"You'll find we're more capable when we fight together!" Daiko shouted flying at Chronomon's side and kicked him right in the gut knocking him right off the building spinning through the air.

"Now everyone attack while we got him!" Davis said as he, Daiko, Kari, Angewomon, and Imperialdramon flew after him.

"Dont get ahead of yourselves! Galick Wave!" Chronomon roared getting himself steady and fired his shockwave attack knocking them all back. "It will take more than that to beat me!"

"Alright ready WarGreymon?" Tai asked.

"Right Tai." WarGreymon said.

"You too MetalGarurumon?" Matt asked.

"Let's do this." MetalGarurumon said.

Tai and Matt raised their D-3's in the air as they glowed orange and dark blue as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon shifted in arms with white energy forming between them.

"WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! Dna digivolve to... Omnimon!" The energy formed into the combined knight that took on Diaboromon.

"What is this?" Chronomon asked seeing Omnimon.

"Your time in now!" Omnimon roared flying towards Chronomon and slamming his grey sword down as Chronomon blocked it with his forearm.

"Give it to him Omnimon!" Matt said.

"Dont let up!" Tai said.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon position his garuru cannon at Chronomon and fired knocking him back.

"Chronojetic Stream!" Chronomon fired his attack as Omnimon blocked crossing his arms together, when it stopped Chronomon flew at Omnimon who flew right back as they clashed slamming into each other matching the other heavy blow after heavy blow.

"You wont win Chronomon!" Omnimon growled slamming his Trancindent Sword against Chronomon's glowing red claws.

"That's what Daiko's pitiful freinds said before I killed them." Chronomon smirked evilly making Omnimon hate him more.

Chronomon then kneed Omnimon in the gut make him bend over before Chronomon twirled around and whacked him across the face with his tail making Omnimon smash in the street skidding across it.

Meanwhile the others went to go check on Davis, Daiko, Kari, and the now dedigivolved Gatomon, Veemon, and Wormmon.

"Are you guys ok?" Jun asked them.

"Peachy." Davis groaned.

"That jerk hits hard." Kari huffed.

"Yeah forgot about that." Daiko gripped.

"Hopefully Omnimon puts a good hurt on him." Veemon said.

"Agreed." Wormmon nodded.

"It does'nt look Omnimon is holding up." Gatomon said as she and everyone else saw Omnimon get hammered away from Chronomon brutality before he blasted him again making him crash into the digidestined as they moved for cover.

"I-I don't think we can win." Cody groaned.

"We can if we just keep fighting!" Davis gritted standing on his feet.

"D-Davis is right." Kari moaned clutching her arm rising up.

"As long as I breath I'll never quit." Daiko muttered holding her sides.

"They're right." Omnimon said getting up on his feet. "I will use every last once of energy I have in order to bring down Chronomon."

"You pathetic digidestined are amusing to a fault." Chronomon chuckled floating above the gang.

"Then let me amuse you more! SUPREME CANNON!" Omnimon fired an even bigger blast at Chronomon who smirked before raising his right claw up and actually started to absorb the blast shocking everyone while Omnimon growled in frustration.

"Fine then!" Omnimon vanished in a blur before reappearing behind Chronomon with his sword shinning white. "TRANCIDENT SWORD!" He swiped it hoping to slash at Chronomon's back but he stopped it cold with his left forearm and what's worst is that the sword shattered. "I-Impossible!" Omnimon breathed backing up.

"Time for me to end you." Chronomon smirked turned his head to Omnimon glowing purple.

"Omnimon move out the way!" Sora shouted.

"Galick Wave." Chronomon grinned unleashing his attack tearing through Omnimon's armor who shouted in pain before splitting in two as Agumon and Gabumon who fell on the street all bloody and bruised.

"Agumon!" Tai and Biyomon shouted running towards him with Sora right behind them.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled going after his partner with Jun at his side.

"HAHAHA! Is this all you have to offer against me?! LAUGHABLE! But you have prodived me with much more entertainment then the last group!" Chronomon laughed in pure evil glee and the gang glared at Chronomon with extreme hate with Daiko having a few tears in her eyes at being reminded that she lost her last friends to this monster.

That however set Davis off.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Davis shouted as his fist glowed golden before the digi-egg of miracles appeared in his hand.

"I'm ready to go Davis!" Veemon said slamming his fist into his hand.

"Golden-Armor Energize!" Davis shouted lifting the egg up as it glowed.

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to... Magnamon!" Magnamon shouted bringing his fists to his sides glowing. "Now face the Knight of Miracles!" Magnamon flew to Chronomon and puched him in the face making him fly up in the air.

"You wretch!" Chronomon growled flying at Magnamon and kneeing him in the gut making him bend over.

Magnamon regain himself twirled around and kicked Chronomon across the face. The two then glowed gold and red and got into a dragon rush going all over the place and Odaiba trading strong blow for blows at each other, comming into view for everyone they slammed their fists into the other creating a shockwave of power and gold and red static went over them.

"One more opponent means nothing to me! I destroyed a Magnamon once! And I will do it again!" Chronomon proclaimed.

"I guess no one tolded you, I'm a hard guy to get rid of!" Magnamon shouted as he and Chronomon flew away from each other.

"Magna Blast!"

"Chron Destruction!"

Magnamon fired gold beams from his fists as Chronomon positioned his cannon-like wings and fired crimson black static blasts both attacks colliding in a massive display of power.

"Get him Magnamon." Gatomon breathed clutching her paws together praying Magnamon would prevail.

"He'll need back up." Davis frowned glowing gold before flying up towards the two.

"Be careful Davis!" Kari shouted.

"We don't need you dieing on us!" Daiko yelled too.

Magnamon and Chronomon's attack finally gave out creating a shockwave that blew them back.

"Man is this sucker tough." Magnamon huffed.

"Annoying little pest!" Chronomon muttered.

"Why thank you!" Davis shouted decking Chronomon in the face before twirling around and elbowing him right in the gut before kicking him up in the air. "Magnamon now!"

"On it!" Magnamon flew to Chronomon who got himself together before looking at Magnamon. "Magna Punch!" Magnamon punched Chronomon left then right before giving him a left hook down. "Magna Kick!" He then reared his right leg back and kicked Chronomon across the face crashing him into a building making him stick there.

"Why you!" Chronomon roared his eyes glowing white.

"I'm not through yet!" Magnamon said as his armor shinned. "Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired gold blasts from his armor hitting Chronomon right through the building as he crashed through it bringing the whole thing down.

"Nice work." Davis said flying beside Magnamon.

"Thanks, though I doubt all that would do him in." Magnamon said with Davis nodding head head agreeing with him.

"Crimson Lock Shot." Chronomon's deadly quite voice said through the air.

Suddenly red portals surround Magnamon and Davis putting them on edge when one portal shot out red energy grazing Davis' shoulder then all the portal started shooting out red energy making Davis and Magnamon flew through all the barrage trying not to get hit but it was easier said than done. When the blasting stopped and the portals vansihed the duo of miracles looked worse for wear as Magnamon's amror had dents and cratches in them with blood seeping through his armor and on his body and his face armor was cracked, and Davis was a bloody mess bleeding furiously on his arms, leg, shoulder, and the side of his face.

When they got their bearings back that nocticed that Chronomon has'nt gotten out of the building or better yet they could'nt feel his energy.

Magnamon and Davis was trying to get a read on him but was comming up with nothing.

Til suddenly they left something behind them making them turn around.

"Urk!" Only for claws to go through Magnamon and Davis' chest and come out of their backs curtesy of Chronomon's claw puncturing through their body.

They others were horrified by this.

But none more than Kari, Daiko, and Gatomon.

"**DAVIS!**" Kari and Daiko screamed.

"**VEEMON!**" Gatomon wailed.

"Marvelous." Chronomon grinned pulling his bloody claws out of Davis and Magnamon.

"B-Bastard.." Davis and Maganmon gritted as their vision got all blurry.

"Chron Destruction." Chronomon positioned his wings firing out of them making Davis and Magnamon soar over the digidestined and crashed into the side of a building as the rubble came down on them.

"Davis/Veemon!" Kari, Daiko, and Gatomon shouted running towards them.

"Now that they're out of the way, no one can stop me from destroying this dimension!" Chronomon shouted as he glowed crimson and fired red lightning all over the city destroying buildings and such as the digidestined tried to take cover.

"This is bad!" Tentomon wailed.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Armadillomon griped.

"Do you think Davis and Veemon are ok?" Jun asked Tai.

"I honestly don't know Jun." Tai said sadly.

The girls made it to the boys and move the rubble off them to see Davis and Magnamon glowing gold softly trying to heal their wounds giving off light breathes.

"Thank GOD!" Gatomon exclaimed hugging Magnamon around his neck.

"I thought you were dead!" Kari cried on Davis chest.

"Y-You dolt! You worried us!" Daiko cried hugging Davis by his shoulder afraid she would've lost someone else important like her friends and partner.

"Sorry we worried you girls." Magnamon breathed softly.

"We're gonna have to take five to rest up a bit before we go back in." Davis chuckled softly.

While Davis and Magnamon layed their heads back Kari and Gatomon were going everything they can to make them feel better while Daiko stood up with her hair covering her eyes.

_"Daiko, no matter what I'm always with you." _Magnamon's last words echoed in her head before he died saving her making her grip her D-3 as she shook.

"Aw what's the matter Daiko Motomiya! Crying cause you're going to lose everything you cared about twice!" Chronomon laughed.

"No!" Daiko roared turning around facing Chronomon softly glowing gold getting Kari's attention. "Even though it was short this world's digidestined have beome precious and dear to me and I will not let you take that away from me!"

"I refuse to lose everything twice to the likes of you!" Daiko shouted glowing gold raising up her D-3 in the air as it shinned.

"Daiko.." Kari breathed.

Gold astral forms of Magnamon and ExVeemon appeared by Daiko's sides each one nodding their head at the other before combining with Daiko as they shinned.

"What's going on?!" Gatomon yelled covering her eyes.

"This time I fight with everything I have!" Daiko said as her eyes shinned gold with the gold astral forms of Magnamon and ExVeemon powering up beside her. "Daiko Motomiya! Magnamon! ExVeemon! Dna digivolve to..." A gold light shinned over Daiko blinding everyone.

"Still defiant." Chronomon growled as the light died down as all saw what was in Daiko's place.

It was a Magnamon with sky blue skin four white dragon wings comming out the back that looked like ExVeemon's and a big black V on the chestplate.

"MagnaVeemon!" The digimon known as MagnaVeemon exclaimed in Daiko's voice.

"Whoa!" Kari and Gatomon said stunned.

"What's happend to Daiko?" Mimi asked.

"I think she combine herself with the left power data of her deceased digimon partner." Izzy theorized.

"And in that she made herself become a digimon." Yolie said.

"This time you wont get away Chronomon." MagnaVeemon said spreading her wings before flying right in front of Chronomon and kicked him in the gut making him cough up blood she then turned around and slammed her tail across his chest before wrapping it around his neck and threw him into a skyscraper.

"You bitch!" Chronomon roared flexing his wings.

"Takes one to know one." MagnaVeemon said flying towards Chronomon.

"Chro Claw!" Chronomon said with his claws glowing crimson before dashing at MagnaVeemon intending on ripping her apart.

"MagnaVee Punch!" MagnaVeemon's fists glowed gold with auras of Imperialdramon's arms over them.

The two slammed their claws/fists into each other creating a boom that shattered the windows around them before they did it against creating another boom, they then grabbed the other's hand in a struggle to push the other back. When that proved it would'nt work they each raised up and knee to hit the other only to collide with the other making another boom as shockwaves of their energies sparked all around.

"MagnaVee Kick!" MagnaVeemon jumped back and brought both of her legs up that glowed gold with auras of Imperialdramon's legs and kicked Chronomon under his chin into the air.

While he was spiraling out of control MagnaVeemon extended out her wings as she glowed along with her fists and the V on her chestplate.

"MagnaVee Laser Blast!" MagnaVeemon brought her hands together as they and her V fired a spiral rushing gold laser blast that did dead center at Chronomon covering him in a flashing light. When it cleared Chronomon had purple blood all over his body with scratches here and there.

"How the hell can you be so powerful after everything I've done to you?" Chronomon asked growling up a storm.

"It's through the pain of lost and not wanting to lose anything else that I'm able to find the strength in order to keep fighting you." MagnaVeemon said.

"I refuse to accept this!" Chronomon shouted shinning crimson with red, blue, black, and purple lightning all over him before he and MagnaVeemon disappeared in a flash.

Down below Davis and Magnamon just got done healing up as Magnamon sat up with Gatomon's help as Kari was helping Davis to his feet.

"Are you okay now?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I'll be alright." Davis smiled.

"And you?" Gatomon asked.

"Ready to help Daiko, or should I say MagnaVeemon finish this." Magnamon said.

"And seeing Daiko fight like that gave me an idea." Davis said turning to Magnamon.

"How so?" Magnamon asked.

"From now on we fight as one." Davis said helping Magnamon up.

"I'm with you partner." Magnamon nodded.

Davis raised up his hand with the crest in it and Magnamon clapped his own hand into it.

Their grasped hands shinned as Davis and Magnamon were incased in a gold orb.

"You can do it." Kari smiled.

"Show Chronomon what happends when he messes with you." Gatomon smirked.

"Magnamon biomerge to..." Magnamon said as Davis glowed with his clothes ripping apart as he was absorbed into Magnamon.

Magnamon shinned in a bright golden light like it was the sun itself as gold specs of armor and light green jewels flew themselves at him attaching to his armor and body making Magnamon more defined and powerful.

"MAGNAMON X!" The more powerful Magnamon known as Maganmon X said blasting the orb away showing everyone the knew him in a mixture of his and Davis' voice.

"Hey look now Davis and Maganmon have combined!" Agumon shouted as everyone cheered as the new digimon flew to help MagnaVeemon against Chronomon.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Matt smiled.

"Go get him little brother!" Jun shouted.

Chronomon punched MagnaVeemon in the gut before kicking her into a building, she tried to get out of it but Chronomon was right there and slammed his claw on her keeping her in place.

"I have just about enough out of you! I will destroy you here and now!" Chronomon said pointing his cannon wings at MagnaVeemon.

"Even if you kill me there's still Davis and Veemon to stop you." MagnaVeemon grunted struggling to get out.

"HA! What good could they do? They're halfway dead by now!" Chronomon laughed.

"Plenty! X Punch!" A gold X over a fist came and punched Chronomon away from MagnaVeemon who looked up to see Magnamon X looking at her. "Hey Daiko I'm back in the fight."

"Davis?" MagnaVeemon asked with Magnamon X extending his hand out for her to grab which she did pulling her out the building.

"Yeah it me with a touch of Magnamon in me." Magnamon X said.

"Well then I guess the crest of miracles can really do anything." MagnaVeemon smirked.

"Only for us." Magnamon X chuckled.

"One Motomiya is enough." Chronomon said getting Magnamon X and MagnaVeemon's attention as they turned to him. "But two is more than I can deal with!" He roared skyrocketing his power again.

"He's definatly got issues." Magnamon X said.

"He's just a baby throwing a tantrum." MagnaVeemon said.

"I will get rif of you both and destroy this dimension just lik I did with the last one!" Chronomon shouted. "Chronojetic..!"

"Not so fast. X Kicked!" Teleporting in a gold flash and appearing in front of Chronomon Magnamon X swifted his leg with a gold X over through Chronomon's gut making him cough up purple blood.

"You..!" Chronomon coughed.

"Plamsa Shoot!" Magnamon cupped his hands together and fired a gold and green energy blast at Chronomon causing him even more damaged throwing him away into the air as a bloody mess.

Magnamon X then teleported all around Chronomon slamming him with X Punches and Kicks all over him leaving him no time to recover or gain his bearing, right when he was punched Magnamon X was in front of Chronomon again before blasting him in the face from a Plasma Shoot making him spin around in the air before he got himself together.

"This... *huff* this... can't be *huff* happening to me." Chronomon huffed holding his gut.

"Deal with it dude." Magnamon X said.

"It's over Chronomon." MagnaVeemon said.

"No.. It's not over. UNTIL I'VE DESTROYED **EVERYTHING!**" Chronomon shouted shinning purple as the sky turned black with purple lightning shooting all over the places tearing rips of the dimensional plane.

"What's happening?!" Magnamon X asked over the raging lightning.

"Chronomon gone crazy! He's gathering all his energy to rip apart the entire dimensional plate!" MagnaVeemon said.

"If that happens he really will destroy everything!" Kari shouted.

"Unless Davis, Daiko, and Magnamon do something!" Gatomon yelled.

"YOU CAN DO IT MAGNAMON X/GO GET HIM MAGNAVEEMON!" Everyone shouted believing they can stop this threat.

_"They're right." _Magnamon X thought with his power rising.

_"We can stop him." _MagnaVeemon thought her rising up as well.

"Alright I'll stall his attack and when the right moment comes you finish him off, seeing is how you deserve this the most." Magnamon X said.

"You can count on me." MagnaVeemon nodded her head.

"**GALICK WAVE!**" Chronomon shouted dispersing a gigantic purple shockwave the size of three football fields.

"Extreme Jihad!" Magnamon X shouted his body glowing gold and his jewels shinning as he release a powerful shockwave of gold energy the same size and power of Chronomon's attack as they collided trying to push the other back. "MagnaVeemon now!"

"Got it!" MagnaVeemon said as she flew to where the two colossal attacks were clashing seeing an opening for her. "MagnaVee Force!" MagnaVeemon glowed as a astral form of Imperialdramon formed over her as she dashed through the purple and chaotic energy of Chronomon's power.

Chronomon was doing everything he could to push Magnamon X's power back but it was'nt budging an inch.

Just then he saw a gold shine in his attack, looking closer he saw it was MagnaVeemon comming right at him.

"**THIS IS'NT HAPPENING! NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT ME!**" Chronomon shouted.

"Well consider yourself defeated! Here's payback for the horrible things you've done! Goodbye Chronomon!" MagnaVeemon shouted flying faster as she slammed right into Chronomon and everything flashed gold with the only you could hear was Chronomon's final roar.

When the flash went away the sky was blue again and there was no trace of Chronomon.

All was quite.

Until the digidestined started cheering for their victory as Tai and Sora kiss as did Matt and Jun, Izzy and Mimi, Ken and Yolie, and Agumon and Biyomon, Tk, Cody, and Joe were hugging one another and laughing, Palmon, Tentomon, Armadillomon, and Gomamon were holding hands and jumping around, Gabumon and Patamon were smiling fist bumping each other, and Hawkmon and Wormmon shook hands on a job well done.

The only ones who were'nt celebrating was Kari and Gatomon as they were looking around for something.

Hearing a groaning sound they turned to see Veemon getting up holding his head.

"Oh man what a rush that was." Veemon said shaking his head.

"Veemon!" Gatomon shouted running towards him smiling as tears came down her face.

"Gatomon!" Veemon smiled seeing her come towards him as he opened up his arms and Gatomon flew to him as they spun around one another laughing heartly, they then stopped and looked at each other softly before bringing each other in a hard but passionate kiss.

Kari smiled at scence happy for the two. Just then another groan came from behind making her turned around to see Daiko leaning up against a streetlight shaking her head.

"Daiko!" Kari shouted getting her attention waving at her smiling.

"Kari!" Daiko smiled as she ran towards her and they both hugged one another laughing.

"Daiko you were amazing up here!" Kari said as they pulled back.

"Thanks, but it was'nt as good as Davis!" Daiko said.

Just then they both grew quite and looked around not seeing the boy of their affection around anywhere.

"Looking for me." A male voice said.

Kari and Daiko turned around to see Davis standing there smiling softly at both extending his arms out to them. Both girls had tears come down their faces as they both rushed to Davis and hugged him as if their lives depended on it as he hugged Kari and Daiko back tightly.

"We almost thought we lost you." Kari breathed.

"Yeah, I could'nt take it if you disappeared." Daiko whispered.

"You two are never going to lose me. Never." Davis smiled.

Pulling back Davis looked at both Kari and Daiko with affection making them blush but they gave soft smiles.

Davis suddenly kissed Kari making her gasp in shock before she kissed him back, pulling his head back seeing Kari sigh in bliss he turned to Daiko who had blush too but had a shy smile as Davis kissed her too as she kissed back, pulling back Davis huged both girls as Kari and Daiko hugged him back in content.

"It's good to see you have defeated Chronomon." Davis, Kari, and Daiko turned to see Gennai.

"Gennai." Davis and Kari smiled but Daiko frowned before she marching right up to Gennai and kicked him were the sun dont shine. "OOH!" Davis and Kari flinched knowing that had to hurt.

"Why you show up AFTER the fight?!" Daiko shouted with her hands on her hips glaring at Gennai who was on the ground holding him 'man jewels'.

"I-I knew.. you could... handle it." Gennai groaned in pain.

"BULLSHIT!" Daiko shouted.

"Daiko easy there." Kari said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah bad guy is dead everyone is alive happy ending." Davis said.

Daiko huffed but nodded her head knowing they were right as Gennai got back on his feet but not before flinching as Daiko gave him a quick glare before walking back over to Davis and Kari.

"Look I'll make it up by doing this." Gennai said as his hand flashed and all the building and streets from the fight were fixed as if it never happend.

"That'll do." Daiko humped crossing her arms turning her head away from Gennai as he sighed in exasperation with Davis and Kari giggling at his misfortune.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Davis asked Kari and Daiko as they both smiled at each other before they each grabbed one of Davis' hand.

"How about the three of us go on a date?" Kari asked smiling.

"That is if you can hanlde us big boy." Daiko cooed giggling.

"Ladies please. I can handle anything." Davis smirked as Kari and Daiko giggled and kissed him on his cheek making all of them blush but smiling.

**The End**

**There you all go I hope you like my first movie fanfiction, and I apologize if its a little too long I'll fix that for another time. Also don't think this is the last time you'll see Daiko cause she'll be appearing in future stories so watch out and keep your eyes open.**


End file.
